Pétalos al viento
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Tagiru asistirá al concierto de Nene y desea llevarle rosas. Taiki y Yuu actúan sospechosos cada vez que menciona a la idol pero no son los únicos que guardan un secreto. Este fic fue escrito para la "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic fue escrito para la "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

* * *

 **Pétalos al viento**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Tagiru cuando recibió las entradas para el concierto de Nene fue improvisar un pequeño baile. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto personalmente. Para Yuu no fue ningún problema conseguirlas, si bien estás se vendieron con gran velocidad, su hermana se había asegurado de reservarles unas en cuanto le agendaron dicho concierto.

Lo segundo que hizo fue romper su cerdito para comprarle un ramo de flores. La última vez que hablaron por correo electrónico le había prometido regalarle un ramo de rosas después de un concierto. En ese entonces no había creído que la ocasión se diera tan pronto y ciertamente no era algo que le molestara.

A pesar de que Tagiru estaba ansioso por comprar las flores no pudo hacerlo hasta que las clases terminaron. Si hubiera dependido de él hubiera faltado a sus lecciones pero Taiki y Yuu lo convencieron de lo contrario, no solo era el hecho de que faltaban varios días para el concierto sino el hecho de que tenían responsabilidades por cumplir, clases a las que asistir y una práctica con el equipo de baloncesto.

En cuanto las clases terminaron lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo a la estación de trenes. A pesar de que Taiki y Yuu no habían corrido como su amigo no tuvieron problemas en alcanzarlo mientras que esperaba el tren. En cuanto bajó del tren, Tagiru volvió a salir corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la florería más cercana.

—Tagiru —escuchó como Taiki lo llamaba e inmediatamente se detuvo, por su tono de voz parecía que le diría algo importante y que tenía problemas para decirlo —. Sabes que eres una súper estrella, no dejes que lo que te diga Nene te deprima.

Tagiru le dedicó una mirada confundida. Después de pensarlo por algunos segundos consideró que la razón de esa incomodidad era por lo que le estaba pidiendo. Akari solía quejarse de la falta de capacidad de Taiki para decir que no y, quizás, el comprar rosas no estuviera del todo bien visto o tuviera que hacer otras cosas. Rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento, había mencionado a Nene. Si no supiera de su noviazgo con Taiki y no conociera a la idol hubiera sospechado de una relación entre ambos.

—Prometí llevarle rosas a Nene —le dijo a Taiki y su amigo no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Yuu negó varias veces pero no dijo nada. Aquello confirmó lo que había pensado antes, lo que ambos ocultaban estaba relacionado con Nene y probablemente con la revista que habían ocultado en el momento que lo vieron llegar. Mentalmente se preguntó qué haría Gumdramon en su lugar y la respuesta fue sencilla, descubrir la verdad.

—¿Qué me están ocultando? —preguntó Tagiru y varias de las personas que caminaban por las calles voltearon a verlo.

—No deberías ser tan ruidoso —le regañó Yuu.

Tagiru lo ignoró y continuó caminando. En cuanto llegaron a la floristería buscó las rosas más hermosas y grandes. Corrió de un lado a otra hasta encontrarlas. Varias personas lo miraron curiosos pero él no las notó, faltaba poco para el concierto y quería ser el primero en regalarle flores.

En cuanto tomó la tarjeta su energía desapareció un poco. Realmente quería comprarle un ramo de flores a Nene pero no podía comprar esas, todos sus ahorros no eran suficiente para cubrir la totalidad del precio. Las colocó de manera disimulada en su lugar y continuó con su búsqueda. Encontró un ramo más pequeño pero que se ajustaba a su bolsillo y no dudó en comprarlo, mentalmente se prometió llevarle unas más grandes para la próxima ocasión, llenarle su camerino de rosas en el siguiente concierto.

…

Nene agradeció al público por el apoyo y los aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Encontrar el camerino de Nene fue complicado pero pudieron hacerlo gracias a las entradas que Yuu les había entregado.

—Me permiten unos minutos —les dijo Tagiru notablemente emocionado.

Taiki y Yuu le dedicaron otra vez una mirada incómoda pero él lo negó, después hablaría con ellos, en ese momento tenía otra prioridad. Se adentró en el camerino sin avisar, la última vez que había conversado con la idol por correo electrónico le había prometido rosas.

Amano no estaba sola. No tuvo problemas en reconocer al joven que la estaba besando, dudaba que pudiera confundir esa cabellera rubia aunque se encontrara en medio de una multitud.

Tagiru no se consideraba como alguien distraído pero sí alguien con mucha energía, sus amigos y conocidos solían decirle lo mismo con frecuencia. Sabía que la razón por la que Yuu y Taiki lucían tan incómodos cuando mencionaba a Nene era por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos sabían que Nene y Kiriha eran pareja y que él la amaba.

Entendía que lo hacían para protegerlo y lo entendía.

Y tenían razón. Cuando supo de la relación de Nene y Kiriha se sintió muy dolido. Lo había visto en una revista cuando estaba buscando la Shonen Jump. Ese día olvidó la revista y con grandes dosis de helado desahogó sus penas. Esa también fue la primera vez que se sintió atraído por Kiriha y eso lo asustó.

Cada vez que se preguntaba por qué Nene había elegido a Kiriha llegaba a peligrosas conclusiones y es que hasta ese momento no había reflexionado en lo que pensaba de Kiriha. Lo normal sería sentir molestia por quien había conseguido el cariño de la persona que amaba pero no era su caso, cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta pensaba más en lo genial que era Aonuma y eso le asustaba pues semanas atrás había estado seguro de que era heterosexual.

Ciertamente era poco lo que lo conocía, Kiriha solía ser alguien muy reservado, la mayoría de las veces que lo había visto era por algo relacionado con el Digimundo y en esas ocasiones era poco lo que hablaban pero había bastado para que él se sintiera fascinado. Sabía que era diferente a lo que sentía por Taiki aunque no quería admitir que lo que sentía era más que admiración.

Tosió para hacerse notar pues sabía que contaba con poco tiempo. Los demás también querían ver a Nene y no sería justo de su parte abarcarla por tanto tiempo. Le extendió las rosas a la idol. Ella las tomó con mucha delicadeza y sus ojos reflejaron la ilusión que le provocaba ese pequeño detalle.

—Lamento no…

Tagiru quiso disculparse por no haber podido ser el primero en felicitarla pero Nene lo interrumpió. Aún con las rosas en brazos saltó hasta sus brazos y lo besó con ansiedad. Él no se quejó, había extrañado tanto los besos de su novia.

Aceptar lo que sentía por Kiriha fue difícil pero no tanto como el acostumbrarse a esa extraña relación. No recordaba cómo había terminado confesándole a Nene lo que sentía por ella y por Kiriha, solo que había ocurrido cuando ambos se ocultaban de la prensa y es que desde que se hizo oficial la relación de ambos los periodistas no dejaron de buscar cualquier exclusiva sobre ellos. Lo que más recordaba era la respuesta de Nene, como entre sonrojos le confesó que lo amaba del mismo modo en que amaba a Kiriha.

Muchos son los que se enamoran, pocos los que son correspondidos. Tagiru se había enamorado de dos personas y aunque la sociedad no lo aceptara no le importaba, Nene y Kiriha eran importantes para él y si lo correspondían lo demás no tenía importancia. Con el tiempo se lo diría a sus amigos más cercanos pero mientras tanto ese sería un secreto de tres.

Besó fugazmente a Aonuma antes de que sus amigos entraran y mientras que ellos felicitaban a la idol aprovechó para rozar la mano de su novio. Quizás no pudiera gritar al mundo lo mucho que amaba a esos dos pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de los pequeños momentos en especial de hacer que su orgullosos novio se sonrojara.


End file.
